happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sniffles' Science Smoochie
Sniffles' Science Smoochie es un Smoochie, una serie de videos interactivos protagonizados por un solo personaje, en este caso Sniffles, al que se le dan objetos con los que interactuar y que terminan por causarle la muerte. Es el sexto Smoochie. Su temática es la ciencia. Descripción Rockets and magnet and crazy concoctions, these are a few of Sniffles favorite things (Cohetes, imanes y brebajes locos, son algunas de las cosas favoritas de Sniffles). Animaciones *Sniffles lee un libro. *Sniffles se acomoda los anteojos. Opciones #'Jet:' Sniffles se pone un jetpack y se prepara para volar. El jetpack vuela, pero le arranca los brazos a Sniffles en el proceso. Sniffles empieza a correr por toda la pantalla, pero muere debido a la pérdida de sangre. Luego, el jetpack cae encima del cuerpo de Sniffles. #'Magnet (Imán):' Sniffles levanta un imán gigante, que inmediatamente se atasca alrededor de su cintura. El imán empieza a atraer objetos, como una viga, varios clavos, un par de grandes tijeras y una bicicleta. Sniffles muere luego de ser golpeado por todos estos objetos. #'Mix (Mezcla):' Sniffles toma un par de tubos de ensayo y mezcla su contenido. Vierte parte de la mezcla encima de una manzana, aumentando su tamaño. Luego Sniffles se toma el resto de la mezcla, esperando que su tamaño también aumente. La mezcla funciona, pero esto es malo para Sniffles, ya que su estómago empieza a crecer. El tamaño de su estómago termina aplastando a Sniffles contra la pantalla. Errores #Una de las manos arrancadas de Sniffles en la opción Jet sólo tiene tres dedos. #Los objetos atraídos en la opción Magnet son atraídos por el cuerpo de Sniffles y no por el imán. #El protector de bolsillo de Sniffles desaparece durante la opción Mix. #En la opción Mix, cuando Sniffles vierte la mezcla en la manzana, es de color negro, pero cuando la mezcla es bebida por Sniffles, es de color verde. Curiosidades *Sniffles y Mime son los únicos que no hablan durante sus animaciones. *Las tijeras atraídas por el imán son las mismas que las del Smoochie de Nutty. *La muerte de Sniffles en Jet es similar a la muerte de Cuddles en The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *La muerte de Sniffles en Jet es similar a su herida en As You Wish y a la herida de Lumpy en Wipe Out. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería Animaciones Sniffles Smoochie - Animacion plz 1.png Sniffles Smoochie - Animacion plz 2.png Sniffles Smoochie - Animacion plz 3.png Sniffles Smoochie - Animacion plz 4.png Sniffles Smoochie - Animacion plz 5.png Sniffles Smoochie - Animacion plz 6.png Opción Jet Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Jet 1.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Jet 2.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Jet 3.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Jet 4.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Jet 5.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Jet 6.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Jet 7.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Jet 8.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Jet 9.png Opción Magnet Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Magnet 1.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Magnet 2.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Magnet 3.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Magnet 4.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Magnet 5.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Magnet 6.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Magnet 7.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Magnet 8.png Opción Mix Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Mix 1.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Mix 2.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Mix 3.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Mix 4.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Mix 5.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Mix 6.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Mix 7.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Mix 8.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Mix 9.png Sniffles Smoochie - Opcion Mix 10.png Categoría:Smoochies Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Protagonizado Por Sniffles